Tsundere Magnetic
by makkomakorin
Summary: This story is about how the two tsundere get together. Chapter 5 contain explicit content. My first fanfic though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. This is my first time writing fan fiction. English is not my first language so I'm sure there are some grammar errors here and there so forgive me if you saw that. Since I really love NicoMaki OTP I decide to give it a try on writing about them. This is yuri so for someone who can't handle gay stuff then back off. I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project.**

During their regular practice at the rooftop of the school.

"Seriously why are you looking at me!" Maki said with a high tone.

"Aren't you the one who look at me first!" reply Nico.

"No, I look back because I felt that you were looking at me!" claim Maki.

"See! I knew it you were looking at me! What is your problem!?" Nico said.

"Arghh! That's it! I'm going home!" Maki burst out to the door of the roof.

"Hmmph! Me too! I don't have any more mood to practice because of you!" Nico also burst out to the door.

The other μ's members just watch them bickering.

"There are at it again nya." Rin said.

"Their bickering are getting worse day by day." Honoka said.

"Ain't that cute? That just show how much they love each other. Hehe " Nozomi said with a teasing face.

"Geez Nozomi, this is not a good thing you know. It interfere with our practice." Eli said.

"We need to do something for them to be good with each other." Hanayo said.

"Umi-chan, what are you thinking?" Kotori ask Umi who seem to be in a deep thought.

"I just got an idea about a new lyrics for a song. Since we always do song in group, how about we make some duet and solo song this time?" Umi ask the others about this.

I'm fine with that. It seems fun!" Honoka said.

"Yeah, I do agree too." Eli said.

"Me too nyaa!" Rin said.

"Me three!" Everyone else agreeing together.

"So everyone agree right. Then I can proceed with the lyrics writing" Umi said.

"How about Nico and Maki? There are not here." Kotori ask Umi.

"I'm sure they are fine with it. I just thought of some good song for them. Anyway I will think and write down the lyrics for the song and give it to Maki tomorrow for her compose it." Umi said.

"So that's it. Everyone can go home now." Umi said.

The others pack their stuff and went home.

Meanwhile, at about the same time during μ's discussion, Nico just left the school entrance and is on her way home. 'What is up with Maki-chan. Seriously why is she looking at me. Does she not know I know she is looking at me. Urghh. Seriously I don't understand her at all. Always trying to pick a fight with me. Is she my rival or what. Huh. But.. I do find that when she stare at me, I felt my heart beating fast. Why can she make me feel this way. Arghh. I don't even understand myself. Ahh whatever.' Thought Nico as she reach her home and her siblings welcoming her.

The next day, in 2nd year classroom during lunch hour, Kotori ask Umi about the lyrics. "Umi-chan, are you done writing the lyrics?" Ask Kotori while eating her bento. Honoka is too busy munching her bread to even said anything.

"Yes, i got few other lyrics done as well. So the total of the lyrics is 6." Umi said while taking an omelette from her bento.

"Wow. You are amazing Umi-chan. You manage to do all those lyrics in just one night." Kotori praise the blue haired girl.

"Well, I'm on the roll lastnight, the idea keep appearing so I just write it all into a paper. This is not something to be proud of." Umi slightly blush, embarrass when Kotori praising her.

"Umi-chan kawaii." Kotori said to Umi while leaning her head to Umi's shoulder.

"U-Umm. A-anyway after we finish eating I want to go to the 1st year classroom to pass this lyrics to Maki so she can compose it. Do you guys want to follow me?" Umi ask her childhood friends.

"I want I want. I want to see Maki-chann. " Honoka reply energetically.

" i want to follow too. " Kotori said while smiling.

"Okay then lets finish eating so we can go there together." Umi said, trying to finish her lunch.

After they finish eating, the 3 childhood friends went together to 1st year classroom.

"Ahh. This sure bring back memories since this is our class last year." Honoka said, reminiscing the memories.

"You sound like some old woman alumni who come to visit their old school Honoka-chan." Kotori said.

" Heyy. I'm still a young and energetic 16 years old high school girl okay." Honoka said while puffing her mouth.

By the time Honoka said that, they already reach the 1st year classroom. At the door of the class, stood some 1st year talking with each other. Umi ask them for Maki.

"Nishikino-san, some senpai are looking for you." She said to Maki who just finish eating her bento at her seat together with Rin and Hanayo. Maki look at the door and saw Honoka waving at her excitedly.

"I wonder what do they want. Rin, Hanayo, I will go see them. Excuse me." Maki said to both of them while standing up from her seat.

"Okay Maki-chan, take you time nyaa." Rin said.

Maki went to the door where the 2nd years are waiting. "So what's up?" Maki ask them.

"Its just I miss youuuu Maki-channnn." Honoka start to hug Maki.

"Uehh. W-what's with you Honoka. Don't we see each other in clubroom everyday." Maki blush at Honoka's act. "Cut it out Honoka." Umi pull Honoka from Maki. "Sorry for that Maki. Actually I'm the one who have got some business with you. Here, this are some lyrics that I thought up last night so can you please compose the songs for all this lyrics?" Umi handed the papers to Maki.

Maki take it and browse through it quickly. "All together is 6 songs right? This will take me several days to finish it up." Maki said.

"Its okay. You can take your time. We don't have to rush here since Love Live is already over." Umi said.

"If that's it then I'm fine with it." Maki said. "So that's it, see you in clubroom after school. Umi said.

"See you later, Maki-chan." Honoka said happily.

"Okay. See you guys later." Maki said. After the 2nd year disappear from her sight, Maki enter her classroom and sit back at her seat together with Rin and Hanayo. "What's that Maki-chan?" Hanayo asks.

"Oh, its just some new lyrics Umi did and she ask me to compose all this song. Will get busy this week. Lucky its already after the midterm so I have some spare time to compose some songs." Maki said.

Then the ring bell, alerting students that the lunch hour is over. Rin and Hanayo return to their seat.

While waiting for the teacher to enter the class, Maki once again look at the lyrics. And some of the lyrics catch her attention. 'What's this. This is just like me and that certain annoying 3rd year.' While Maki was pondering about it, the Math teacher enter the classroom. 'Oh well, guess I will look at it at home later.' Maki thought while putting the lyrics in her bag and pull out Math textbook from under her desk and continue concentrating in the class.

At Maki's room.

Maki just reach her home a few minutes ago. While sitting on her bed to relax a little bit, she take out the lyrics from the bag and going through it again. 'This is kinda nice, Umi is awesome for managing to wirte all this lyrics by herself.' Thought Maki.

Then, when she finally read the last piece of paper, she was quite surprised with the content and read through it several times. 'Seriously do Umi wrote this while thinking me and that certain 3rd year arguing or what. Geez. But it kinda has a nice feel in it. That arrogant 3rd year, she sure is arrogant despite of having such small figure for a 3rd year. And she always trying to pick a fight with me. What is her problem anyway. Geez. And she also has this childish personalities that I can't believe she is 2 years older than me. I'm more mature than her I think. Hmmph. But.. I do find her attractive in a certain way that some times I end up staring at her unconsciously. And that's when she catch me staring at her and make a big deal out of it. Of course I won't admit that I was looking at her. Its too embarrasing getting caught staring at someone. Geez. What is so attractive about her anyway. She's arrogant, always claiming herself as number one idol and what's with that Nico Nico Ni catchphrase. I can't stand her at all. Hmmphh. But.. She do have small figure that make me want to hug her tightly, small and pink lips that make me want to kiss her... Huh. What the hell am I thinking. Argghh. What's up with that imagination. Cut it out Maki!' Maki scold herself. She is now blushing at her own thought.

'Okay enough thinking about that 3rd year, time to get to work.' She then go to the piano room and start to compose the song.

A week after. Maki wake up from her sleep when she hear her alarm riging. She stretch a bit on the bed before going to the toilet to prep herself. While changing her pajamas to school uniform, Maki thought about the song she already finish composing. 'Guess I will go to the 2nd year classroom during lunchtime to pass this iPod to Umi.' Maki thought. After putting necessary stuff into her school bag, Maki go to school.

During lunch hour, after finishing her bento, Maki told Rin and Hanayo she want to go to 2nd year class to pass something to Umi. Rin and Hanayo are tagging along as well. The trip to the 2nd year classroom is not that long, after a few minutes they reach the class. Maki peek into the class to find that the trio childhood friends are having lunch together. Maki ask one of the senpai who are about to enter the class to call for Umi.

"Sonoda-san, some kouhai are looking for you." She calling for Umi. Umi look at the door and saw Maki, she then excuse herself and walk towards Maki who is waiting together with Rin and Hanayo.

"I already finish composing the songs." Maki said while passing the iPod to Umi.

Umi then put the earphone into her ear and listen to some of the musics. "This is nice, as expected from Maki. Great job as usual Maki." Umi praising Maki.

"T-thanks." Maki blush at the compliment. "O-of course, who do you think I am." Maki said while twirling her hair, her usual habit.

"Thanks a lot. So we will having a meeting at the clubroom after school, and I have got some announcement to make there so do come on time okay." Umi said to the 1st year.

"Roger nyaa." Rin said excitedly.

**A/N I intend to make this one-shot, but guess I will try to add few more chapters. In case someone do not understand certain Japanese romaji I wrote there, here is their meaning.**

**Kawaii-cute  
>Senpai-senior<br>Kouhai-Junior**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After school, at the Idol Research clubroom, the 1st years are the last one to enter the room since they have cleaning duty together today.

"Sorry you guys, we are late. We forgot that we had cleaning duty today." Hanayo said while panting, trying to catch a breath since they are running to the clubroom from class because they know they are already late.

"Its okay, we understand that. Have a seat." Umi said.

Maki, Rin and Hanayo seat at their usual seat.

"S, everyone already present here right. I have some important announcement to make. I need everyone attention." Umi said. Everyone focus on what Umi is going to say.

"Okay so as everyone already know, except for Maki and Nico I guess since they leave early during practice last week, I want to make some fresh arrangement to our group. We usually sing a song as a group right. So this time, I want us to split up to do some solo and duet songs. I already done the lyrics and Maki already finish composing the songs so here I will split everyone on group arrangement that I already think about. Me and Eli will pair up together to sing Storm in Lover song, Kotori and Hanayo will pair up to sing Suki desu ga Suki desu ka song, Maki and Nico will sing Zurui yo Magnetic Today. While everyone else will do solo song. Nozomi will have Moshimo Kara Kitto song, Rin will have Kururin Miracle song and Honoka will have Shiawase Iki no Smiling song. Okay that's it. Any complain?" Umi ask her group members.

"Wait a minute! Why I have to duet with Maki?" Nico ask furiously.

"Hey I'm about to ask the same thing you baka Nico. Seriously Umi why I need to pair up with this arrogant 3rd year?" Maki said.

"What did you say? How dare you call Super Idol Nico arrogant." Nico said angrily.

"Its my mouth so its my freedom to say anything, bakaa." Maki said while twirling her red hair. They look at each other eyes fiercely as if there is spark coming out from their eyes.

"Okay okay, enough you two." Umi stop them.

Eli look at the lyrics that Umi had handed to everyone. "Well, this lyrics kind of suit you guys. Why not just go for it." The other μ's members nod their head, completely agree with Eli.

"No wayyyy. I did rather die than singing a duet with Maki. Hmmphh." Nico said.

"You said that but the truth is you really glad you end up pairing with Maki-chan right, Nicocchi. Aww just be honest with yourself already." Nozomi tease Nico.

"W-Wha. I'm not glad at all! Who want's to pair up with this stubborn girl anyway. Huh." Nico's face slightly red.

"Well, you cannot lie to me Nicocchi, my cards are telling me the opposite. Hehe." Nozomi show her cards to Nico.

"Uhh." Nico is at loss of words since she know that Nozomi fortune telling are almost 100% true.

"A-Anyway, can I change my partner? I'm also fine with solo song." Nico try to change the topics.

"No can do Nico, I already decided it and my final judgement are absolute!" Umi strictly said.

"Uhh. Fine then." Nico completely lost since she can't argue with the strict Umi.

"How about you Maki-chan?" Hanayo ask Maki.

".. What choice do I have." Maki sigh.

"So everyone agree right. Then we can end our meeting here so we can start practicing the song. Eli, lets go to the roof to practice singing." Umi said, taking her bag as she head to the door. "Okay, Umi." Eli also do the same.

"Lets go Hanayo." Kotori said to Hanayo. Hanayo following Kotori.

The other solo groups also start to leave the clubroom. Leaving alone Nico together with Maki. Maki stood from her seat and heard Nico mumbling something, "Geez why I had to do this."

"You think I really want to pair up with you? I also don't have any choice. I prefer to sing solo song rather than duet with you. Hmmph." Maki said to Nico.

"Hey, I'm also a victim here. Kuhh. Fine I will put up with this since I want to become number 1 Idol, this small matter is not a problem for Super Idol Nico. So, where do we want to practice?" Nico ask Maki.

"Hmm. The others are already practicing at the roof, so do you want to join them?" Maki ask.

"Nah, I don't want Nozomi to start teasing me again so I guess just here is fine." Nico said.

"Well, I don't care either way." Maki sat beside Nico since they will start practicing now.

"Hey you sit too close to me. Back off!" Nico said while distancing herself a little bit from Maki.

"What's with you? I can't look at the lyrics if I'm too far from you since Umi give the lyrics one per group. We had to share it you know. Just bear with it." Maki said, closing their distance once again.

"Kuhh fine then." Nico give up, averting her eyes from Maki and blush slightly at their close distance.

"So, in this part we will sing together. And this is your solo part and this is my solo part. Do you get it?" Maki point out the lyrics to Nico.

"Of course I get it. I'm a Super Idol Nico! This small matter is easy for me to catch up." Nico said with a high and mighty voice.

"If only you can catch up this fast on your study." Maki mumbling softly.

"What did you say? I can't hear you." Nico ask while looking at Maki.

"Nothing, so lets start singing." Maki switching on her iPod.

**_Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minaide!  
>Wanawanawana. Wanananda?<br>_****_Mikata mitai?_******_Soretomo teki?__**  
>Wanawanawana. Wanananda?<strong>_

_Nande itsumo kocchi miteru no?____**Socchi koso miteru desho!**__**  
><strong>__Socchi ga miru kara mirun datteba!__**  
><strong>__**Ho-ra-! Yappari miteru janai!**_

**_Masaka kyou mo koko de battari… guuzen nano kana  
>Soretomo sakuryaku toka? A-ya-shi-!<br>_**_Baka ne kangae sugidesho __**demo ne kongo e teru**__  
>Kocchi miteru? <em>_**Kocchi minaide!**__  
>Nee… yappari…<em>

**_Hanashikakete mite yo_******_kono mama ja  
><em>_**Mikata nano ka**____teki nano ka__** ki ni narudesho**_

**_Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushiteru  
>Hora mata me ga au kuse ni<br>Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushite hikare au  
>Aa… Jiryoku ga zurui! (<em>**_Kocchi miteru?____**Kocchi minaide!)**_

**_Kocchi konai? Kocchi kinasai!  
>Dokidokidoki. Doukifujun?<br>_**_Nakayoshi kibou?____**Raibaru shibou?**__**  
>Dokidokidoki. Doukifujun?<strong>_

_Tabun ne ashita koso sunao ni waraikakeru yo  
>Kimete mo tamerai kibun… O-ka-shi!<em>_**  
><strong>__**Iyana seikaku shiteru ne**____douse konna seikakuda mon__**  
><strong>__**Kocchi konai?**____Kocchi kinasai!__**  
><strong>__**Nee… hontou wa…**__****_

_Niteru kamo ne doko ka____**reiseina toko?**__**  
><strong>__Nakayoshi kibou____**raibaru shibou**__** ki ni naru desho**_

_**Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushi teru  
>Muchuu ni naru no ga kowai<br>Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushite hika re au  
>Aa… magnetic today! (<strong>__Kocchi konai?____**Kocchi kinasai!**__** )**_

**_Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushiteru  
>Hora mata me ga au kuse ni<em>****_  
><em>**_Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushite hikare au  
>Aa… Jiryoku ga zurui!<em>_**  
>Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushiteru<br>Muchuu ni naru no ga kowai  
>Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushite hikare au<br>Aa… magnetic today! (**__Nee dou suru?____**Sassato kimete!**__**)**_

_**Kocchi mi teru? Kocchi minaide!  
>Wanawanawana. Wanananda?<br>Mikata mitai? Soretomo teki?  
>Wanawanawana. Wanananda?<strong>_

"Phew. Finally finish. Well.. this song do have some nice feeling in it." Nico admiting the fact that this song is nice and really suit both of them.

"You mess up several lines Nico-chan. I can't believe the 'Super Idol Nico' can mess up the lyrics. Pfftt." Maki trying to cover her laugh.

"Hey, its my first time singing it so for sure I tend to make some mistake. Maki-chan you are bad enough. What's up with your line, **_baka ne_**. That line totally suit you anyway, always saying baka baka even in song you say baka. Hahaha." Now Nico is the one who laugh at Maki.

Maki blush a bit. "Uhh shut up. Umi is the one who wrote the lyrics, not me."

"Well, she did a really good job on writing this. I wonder if she always watching us quarreling or what." Nico said.

Silence fill the room for a few minutes. Then Nico broke the silence, "Hey.. Maki-chan. Do you, hate me?"

"Huh? What's up with that question you baka Nico." Maki blush at Nico's question.

"Nah. I'm just wondering why we always fight. This song make me realize the fact that we are always fighting and arguing." **_'Hoping to be good friends, or a rival huh..'_** Nico read the lyrics again in her mind. 'Well, I do hope we can be good friends, but I do feel strange when I'm alone together with her, just like right now. My heart are beating like crazy. She sit beside me, so close that my thigh is touching hers.' Nico blush at her own thought when she just realize that she is alone together with Maki and their thigh is touching each other. Nico then stood up, "A-Anyway, we already finish practicing so why don't we just go home. Its getting late anyway." Nico said while looking at other direction to hide the fact that she is blushing like crazy now.

"Hey Nico-chan why are your face is so red. Do you have a fever?" Maki saw Nico's red face and ask, concern about the 3rd year.

"N-No, I'm healthy, maybe I'm just hungry, its nearly dinner time anyway." Nico said, still blushing.

"Are you sure?" Maki reach out Nico's face and put their forehead together. "You are a bit warm, are you seriously feeling okay?" Maki ask Nico, concernly.

"W-Wha. You are too close! Let go of me!" Nico struggle to release herself from Maki but end up falling to the floor. Nico trying to reach out something to stablize herself and end up dragging Maki together with her so now both of them are on the floor, with Maki on top of Nico.

Both of Maki's hand are at the both sides of Nico's head. There's only a few centimeters distance between Nico and Maki face. Both of them look at each other, blushing heavily. Maki want to move but some force in herself prevent her from doing that. She took this opportunities to examine every single detail on Nico's face. 'She has this beautiful ruby eyes, and her eyelashes are quite long, her nose is small, and her lips... it really do look small and soft. So cute. I wonder how it will taste like.' Unconsciously, Maki lower down her face and slightly brush her lips to Nico's. 'Soft..' Maki thought. Maki then begin kissing Nico's lips, her upper lips and her lower lips. 'Wet and hot.. More.. I want more..' Maki start to kiss Nico more passionately. Maki felt more encourage when she felt Nico replying her kiss. Maki brush her tongue to Nico's lips, sign for asking permission to enter. Nico open her mouth slightly and let Maki's tongue exploring her mouth. Nico moan softly from the pleasure.

After a few seconds, both of them move away from each other's lips, trail of saliva are nearly visible from their mouth, trying to catch a breath. Maki then realize what she had done and immediately removing herself from Nico, facing opposite site from Nico, blushing very red, as red as her hair. Nico also sit down, her face is as red as Maki.

There some awkward silence for a few minutes. Both of the tsundere do not know what to say to each other. 'What's with that kiss. Did Maki also feel the same way as me?' Nico wondering, still blusing from their previous moments.

"Umm. M-Maki-chan." Nico try to call out for Maki when suddenly they heard foot step at the door, and then the door swing open. It was the guard. "What are you guys still doing here? Club activities should be finish already, hence no one are allowed to stay on school ground anymore at this time. Come on, pack your things and go home." The guard told them and then leave them.

Nico look at her watch and just realize that the sun are about to set already. "Come on Maki-chan, we need to leave before the guard chase us out." Nico stood up and pack up her things, Maki also did the same and then both of them leave the school ground together.

At the school entrance, they are about to split since both of them are living on opposite site. Maki who are still silent since from the clubroom, decide to just go home without saying anything to Nico. Nico pull Maki's wrist. "I will walk you home. I-Its dangerous for a rich kid like you to walk alone at this hour." Nico said while averting her eyes from Maki. "Uh. Okay.. I guess." Maki said also not looking at Nico, still slightly blush.

The trip to Maki's home felt like forever since both of them remain silent along the trip. 'Ahh this silence is killing me. Uh what should I say to Maki. Do I just ignore the fact that we are just kissing a few minutes ago? No. Its rude enought if I did that. Then how about confessing my feelings to her? Uh. Am i allowed to do that? What if she reject me? But.. if she hate me for sure she won't kiss me like that right. Arghh Nico just be a man and confess already! Eh, but I'm a girl. Ahh whatever just confess already, geez.' Nico scold herself in her mind.

"U-Umm. Maki-chan. I have something to say to you." Nico put together all her courage and face Maki.

"W-What is it?" Maki twirling her hair as usual while trying to face Nico.

Nico breath deeply, "Maki-chan, I love you. P-Please go out with me." Nico said and her face is as red as tomato when she finally finish saying her sentences.

Maki also blush as red as Nico. "U-Umm. Okay, Nico-chan. I-I also love you." Maki said it softly that Nico barely catch up what she said.

"What did you say Maki-chan? I can't hear you." Nico said, asking the red hair to repeat her sentences.

"Geez. I said I love you, you bakaa Nico." Maki raise her voice slightly and realizing that they are still at the street, she cover her face with her hand, trying to hide her embarrasement. Nico who is happy with Maki's confession, start to hug Maki. "Ehehe. You are so cute Maki-chan." Nico said, hugging Maki tghtly.

"W-Wha. Idiot! We are still at the street! What if someone saw us like this." Maki said, still blushing heavily. "Its okay no one is around. And, if we are alone then can I hug you like this?" Nico said, teasing the red hair.

"D-Don't be stupid I won't allow that." Maki said, still keeping her tsundere act.

"Maki-chan kawaii. I love you so so much." Nico tightening her hug to Maki.

"U-Uhh enough already Nico-chan. We can continue this when we are alone, but not in this public place." Maki said.

"Heh, so that's mean I can do anything I want if we are alone right. Okay. I will be patient till that time come. Hehe." Nico release Maki.

"You stupid Nico-chan. I hate you. Uhh." Maki said, hiding her red face with her hand.

"Haha. I know, I know Maki-chan. Its the opposite right. Man, I really do love you, you stubborn rich kids." Nico said while taking Maki's hand from her face.

"So,shall we go home now?" Nico ask Maki while holding the red hair's hand, entwining them.

The red hair just nod her head and then they both continue their trip to Maki's house, while holding hand.

**A/N And that's it. Felt the story is too common, accident happen and end up on the top and end up kissing. Well, can't think of any other setup since this is the most natural setup for both of the tsunderes. I don't want the characters to be OOC. With that, my story ends here. I'm considering of writing some after events where Nico sleepover at Maki's house. I will think about it.**

**For the song lyrics, the ****_bold italics one is for both of them to sing together_****, ****_bold, italic and underline one is Nico_**** and **_italic one is Maki_**. Listening to Zurui yo Magnetic Today on the loop while typing this just to figure out who is singing the part. **

**Thank you for the review, favorite and follow. I really really appreciate it. ****本当にありがとうございます。****Thank you very much. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N Continuation from previous chapter.**

Nico and Maki reach Maki's house just before the sun set. Nico look at Maki's house 'Before this I only went to her summer house, this is my first time seeing her own home. It sure is big, bigger than their summer house. Kuhh. I'm jealous with her. She gets to have everything from looks, body curve, talent and money. Life is not fair!' Nico thought.

"Your house sure is big Maki-chan. I felt jealous." Nico said to Maki.

"Is that so? I think this is normal." Maki who never understand the life of commoner felt that this is normal. The lifestyle of ojou-sama sure is different compared to commoner since she's already been pampered like this ever since she's a baby. "So, its getting late already, why not just sleepover at my house? We do not have school tomorrow anyway." Maki ask Nico, slightly blush at her own invitation to Nico.

"Can I?" Nico ask Maki. "O-Of course you can. But if you don't want then its okay." Maki averting her eyes from Nico, twirling her hair like usual.

"Give me a minute, let me ask my mom's permission first." Nico pull out her handphone from her pocket and start calling her mom. When she done talking on the phone, Nico look at Maki and happily make a peace sign, "All done. But i don't have any clothes to change." Nico said to Maki. "Its okay, you can just wear something I wore when I'm in elementary." Maki chuckle a little bit at the thought of Nico wearing her elementary clothes.

"Heyy. Are you trying to say that I have small kids figure?" Nico glare at Maki.

"I didn't say that." Maki said, still giggling at her own thought.

"Kuhh. Maki-chan you are so cruel!" Nico sulking.

"Haha. Sorry Nico-chan. Lets enter. Its getting dark. We might catch a cold if we stay here any longer." Maki said while walking to the door of her own house.

"I'm home." Maki said to her butler.

"Welcome home ojou-sama. And perhaps who is this beautiful lady beside you? Is she your friend?" the butler ask Maki while looking at Nico who is in awe.

"Yes she is my friend and she is going to sleepover here so if you could please prepare bath and some clothes for her." Maki said to her butler.

"Of course ojou-sama. If you may excuse me." The butler leave both of them.

"Seriously Maki-chan you even have butler? Just how rich can you be. Kuhh." Nico getting jealous with Maki.

"Why make a big deal about this. This nothing. Anyway, lets go to my room. How long are you going to stay in awe like that? Geez seriously stop it Nico-chan." Maki said to Nico.

Nico follow Maki to her room. During their way to Maki's room, Nico's mouth is slightly open, amaze of the wealth of the 1st year. Then they finally reach Maki's room.

"Your room is like 3 times bigger than my living room Maki-chan." Nico said, still standing at the door.

"Geez seriously Nico-chan stop saying that." Maki said.

"Okay okay. Anyway where is your parents? I have to greet them." Nico ask Maki.

"There are at the hospital, and having oncall tonight so they are going to sleep in the oncall room. They will not be coming home till tomorrow night." Maki said while putting her bag on her desk.

"What about your butler and maid? Do they sleep here in this house too?" Nico ask, walking towards Maki to also put her bag on the desk.

"Well, they will be going home at 10pm usually and come back here in the morning at 6am." Maki said.

'So.. she usually is alone in this big house huh. Sure is lonely.. Being rich kids also have its disadvantages.' Nico thought. Then something strike her mind. 'S-So we will be alone tonight? Woahh.' Nico slightly blush at her own thought.

And then Nico realize that now she is alone with Maki in Maki's room. Nico gulp and slowly facing Maki. "Hey.. Maki-chan.." Nico said. "Wha-" before Maki could finish her statement, a pair of lips is now touching her own lips, stopping her from completing her question. Nico is now kissing Maki. Maki is shocked with Nico's bold move and when she recover from her shock, she kiss Nico back.

Nico had to tiptoe to kiss Maki since Maki is taller than her. Maki realized that and help Nico by supporting her by putting her hands on Nico's hips. The two kiss passionately for a several minutes and then broke off to catch breath.

"W-What's with that." Maki ask, still breathing hard.

"Well, now that we are officially a couple, this is normal, right? Morever, we still not having our first official kiss as lover yet." Nico grinned leaning over Maki, wanting to kiss again before a knock on the door stop her and make her heart jump.

"Ojou-sama, the bath is ready. And I also had prepared clothes for the friend of yours." The butler said from outside of the door.

"O-Okay. T-Thank you. We will go take a bath now." Maki said, while distancing herself from Nico.

"Certainly Ojou-sama. I will be leaving now to prepare dinner." The butler said and the footstep slowly disappear from the door.

"That sure surprised me. Luckily the door is closed." Nico said.

"This is all your fault you baka Nico-chan, kissing me out of nowhere." Maki said, blushing slightly.

"Hehe Maki-chan. Still you enjoy that kiss right. Shall we do more?" Nico grin, her hand is now wrapping Maki's neck.

"B-Baka! Stop that! We need to go take a bath now or the water will get cold." Maki said averting her eyes while blushing hard.

"Aww. You are no fun Maki-chan. Well, its okay, but tonight prepare yourself. Hehe." Nico said and slowly releasing her hand from Maki's neck. "So, lets go. Lead the way please." Nico said.

"W-What do you mean by tonight. Stupid Nico-chan!" Maki said walking fast towards the door, trying to hide her red face from Nico. "F-Follow me." She said to Nico while facing the door.

'Kyaaa. Maki-chan kawaii. Aaa. I don't know if I can hold back or not. Uhh be patient Nico, be patient.' Nico thought while following Maki to the bath.

They walk along the corridor, passing through many doors that Nico already lost count. And then they reach the bathroom and enter it together.

Nico jaw dropped when she saw the bathroom. "Is this a hotspring hotel or what." The bathroom is maybe about 5 times the size of their clubroom, with big indoor pool, washing area and changing area. Nico walk around the bathroom, looking at everything inside it.

"I could dive in this pool." Nico said while looking inside the pool to examine how deep the pool is.

"Don't be stupid, you might crack your head if you do that. Just change already. There's towel and hairband in the basket. Your change of clothes also is inside it." Maki said while begin unbutton her school uniform.

"Huh. Are we going to enter together?" Nico ask Maki, slightly blush. "O-Of course. The pool is big anyway. And it will save time if we enter together." Maki said,facing opposite direction to prevent Nico from seeing her red face.

"O-Ohh. Okay. I will change now." Nico said that but she just stand there and was staring at Maki who is still undressing. Maki who is facing the opposite side didn't saw that Nico was staring at her.

'She sure has a nice, slender figure. I had seen her in swimsuit during our camp but this is on a whole new level.' Nico keep staring at Maki that she didn't realize that the red hair already finish undressing and now wearing a towel around her body. Maki turn around and saw that Nico was staring at her.

"D-Did you stare at me the whole time I was undressing? You pervert!" Maki said, covering her body with her arms.

Nico who just realize that she get caught red handed, become embarrassed. "Uhh sorry Maki-chan."

"I will wash myself first. Take your time undressing you pervert." Maki quickly enter the washing area to wash herself. "Ahh wait for me Maki-chan, I want to wash you." Nico said while rushingly unbutton her school uniform to catch up with Maki. "Why the hell you want to wash me you pervert. I can wash myself." Maki said, quickly washing herself so that Nico can't catch up with her. "I'm done so I will enter the pool first." Maki said while entering the pool. "Ehh. Why so quick Maki-chan. Aaa I miss my chance to wash you. Wuu." Nico said, she just enter the washing area. "You are no fun Maki-chan." Nico said while washing herself.

Maki who is in the pool said, "Serve you right baka Nico-chan." After a few minutes, Nico done washing herself, she then enter the pool and stay beside Maki. "Do you always take a bath alone in this big pool Maki-chan?" Nico ask. "Yeah. Do you think I would enter the pool with my parents? I'm not a kid anymore." Maki said.

"Right. You don't have any sibling. I always took a bath with my younger siblings in that small bath tub. We took a bath together everyday. Even thought its crowded, I'm happy just like that." Nico said. Maki who is listening stare at the water. "Must be nice to have sibling." She said, a look of lonely shown on her face. Nico saw that. Something stung Nico's heart, she felt hurt just by looking at Maki's lonely face. Nico then wrap herself around Maki. "If you want, I can accompany you like this, in fact everyday. I know you must be lonely, being alone in this big house. Your parents are busy everyday, hardly have time to spend with you Maki-chan. But I understand, they work hard for your sake as well." Nico said, still hugging the red hair. Maki just let her do that, not even bother removing herself from Nico.

"I will do anything for you Maki-chan. Just.. Don't make that lonely face anymore please. It hurts me when I saw your lonely face." Nico said, trying to prevent her tears from falling. Maki could felt how sincere Nico is when she said that. Maki smile then she turn around to face Nico. "Thank you Nico-chan. I appreciate the thought. I-I love you." This time its Maki who initiate the kiss. Nico wrap her arm around Maki's neck. Maki put her hands on Nico's bare back. The two of them kissing passionately, in between their kiss Nico said, "I love you too Maki-chan." Then they continue to kiss for a while. After a few minutes, they broke apart, trying to catch their breath. Nico put her forehead on Maki's. "You are getting warm Maki-chan. You already stay a long time in the water right, we should get out. I don't want you to fall sick." Nico said, concern about Maki. "Mmm. Okay. Lets get out." Maki said while standing up, together with Nico.

They grab their towel and dry themselves. Then they went to the changing room to put on clothes. Once they done putting clothes, Maki look at Nico, and the she giggle. "Seriously Nico-chan, my elementary's clothes really does suit you. How about you just take them home." Maki teasing Nico, who is red when Maki laugh at her. "I-Its not like I want to have this kids figure. Uhh. Maki-chan you are so cruel." Nico pouting. "Haha, sorry Nico-chan, its because you are too cute. I still can't believe you are 2 years older than me." Maki still giggling at Nico, then sudenly they heard growling noise, coming from Maki's stomach. This time its Nico's time to tease Maki. "Pfftt. Seriously Maki-chan, are you really that hungry that your stomah are growling now. So unlady like. Hehe." Maki's face is bright red now. "S-Shut up. A-Anyway, lets have dinner, I'm sure the food is done already." Maki said, trying to change the topics.

Nico still laughing at Maki, "Heh, okay. Lets give some treat to that stomach of yours. Lets go." Nico offer her hand to Maki. Maki who is still blushing accept it and then they went to the dining room together, while holding hand.

**A/N Well, I decided to continue the story after all. Hope you guys enjoy it. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N More NicoMaki moment**

Nico and Maki reach the dining room together, they release their hand in the middle of the trip since Maki is too embarrased to hold hand in front of her butler and maid.

"Please sit here Ojou-sama." The butler pull the chair for Maki. "And Ojou-sama friend, may I know your name please." The butler ask Nico. I'm Yazawa Nico. "Okay Yazawa-sama, please sit here." The butler did the same to Nico, pulling the chair for her, opposite from Maki. Nico who is not accustomed by such treatment, slowly went to her seat.

"What are we having today?" Maki ask her butler while he put a napkin on her lap. "The menu for today's dinner is Roast Beef Tenderloin with Port Sauce." By the time he finish saying that, the maid enter the dining room from the kitchen, bringing the plates and place it in front of Maki and Nico. After the butler finish putting the napkin on Nico's lap, he pour orange juice on both Maki and Nico's glass.

"Enjoy your dinner." The butler bow down and then he went to stand at the end of the dining room.

"This dinner looks awesome! First time I'm having such luxurious food. I never had steak before. Do you eat this everyday Maki-chan? Nico said while trying to cut the meat with the knife.

"Yeah, almost everyday, sometimes western food, sometimes japanese food." Maki said while eating her steak. Silence fill the room. Nico stop saying anything because she think it would be rude to talk while eating. 'I want to sit beside Maki-chan, yet I get to sit on the opposite side, about 10 feet from her. Sigh. She's too far. Is this how rich people eat everyday? At my home, we only had this small dining table, so it really felt crowded. But.. I think that's more fun compared to having large place to eat. Wealthy people lifestyle sure is complicated.' Nico thought.

They eat in silence. When they are done eating, the maid brought in some desserts for them. Its a 4 layer cream cheese pudding. Nico enjoy the dessert though since she loves sweet things. And then they finally finish eating. "We will be going to my room now." Maki told her butler. "Sure Ojou-sama. After we finish our work here we will be going home. Enjoy your night with your friend." The butler bow down. Maki nod her head. "Thanks for the hard work. Lets go Nico-chan." Maki said while leading the way to her room. Nico followed her.

In the middle of the way to Maki's room, Maki could felt Nico trying to hold her hand. Maki hold Nico's hand back. She didn't mind at all since there's no one in the corridor. "I miss you already." Nico said, clinging to Maki. "W-What are you saying. We are together all the time until now, right. What's there to miss. I don't get you." Maki said, slightly blush when she could feel Nico's small boobs touching her arms.

"Well, during dinner just now I really want to sit beside you Maki-chan, and maybe feed you. But you are too far away. Is that how you usually eat with your family?" Nico ask Maki.

"Its like that all the time. My parents are busy, I always eat alone anyway. Doesn't really matter since I'm already used to it." Maki said. "Ah. Is that so. Somehow, your voice has some loneliness in it." Nico said. Maki didn't say anything to reply Nico. "Hey. How about you come to my house next time? I could cook for you, you know. And maybe take a bath together too." Nico said while looking at Maki. "T-The cooking part I don't really mind but why must we take a bath together too?" Maki blush. "I mean we can take a bath together, with my siblings too of course. Hehh~ Don't tell me Maki-chan is thinking something dirty. Hehe." Nico tease the redhead. "W-Wha. I-I am not! Stupid Nico-chan!" Maki pouting, and Nico find the pouting is very cute. "Haa. You are so cute Maki-chann." Nico start to cling to Maki more tightly. "W-Wha. Stop that stupid Nico-chan." While they are like that, they finally manage to reach Maki's room.

They enter Maki's room. "So, what do we do now. Sleep?" Maki ask Nico who is now sitting on her large king size bed. Nico try to plot something. Then she grin. "Maki-chan, come here." Nico calling for the 1st year. "What is it Nico-chan." Maki walk towards Nico. When she is in front of Nico, Nico grab Maki's wrist and pull Maki, their lips are now touching each other. Maki loss balance and fall on the bed, with Nico at the bottom.

When they finally broke from their kiss Maki said, "Uhh what's with that." Nico push Maki to the side so now Maki is the one who is at the bottom. "I thought I told you before to prepare yourself tonight, right. Hehe." Nico grin mischievously.

"W-Wha. I-I never agree to that." Maki said, avoiding eye contact from Nico. "Ehh. Do you not want to Maaaki-chan." Nico was loooking at Maki, with puppy eyes, acting all cute. Maki saw that.'Uhh she's very cute. How can I refuse her like this.' Maki thought. "F-Fine then." Maki blush.

"Ehehe Maki-chan you are so cute when you blush like that." Nico nuzzle Maki's nose happily. "O-Of course I'm cute, Maki is the most cutest girl in the world." Maki face is as red as her hair. Nico smile and then she lean over to kiss Maki's nose softly. And then she move to kiss both of Maki's cheeks. "Yeah, you are the most cutest girl I have ever seen." Nico said, flirting mode activated. "U-Uhh. Don't say that, you are embarrasing me." Maki said still avoiding eye contact.

"Maki-chan baby, look at me." Nico cupped Maki's cheek with both of her hand, caressing her thumb on Maki's cheek. Maki slowly look at Nico, mesmerize by Nico's beautiful ruby eyes. Nico also stare in Maki's eyes, mesmerize by its beautiful amethyst colour. The two stare at each other eyes for a few seconds, then Nico slowly lean over, slightly brushing her lips with Maki's. The two start to kiss passionately. Nico slowly put Maki's bottom lips in between her lips, liplocking it and sucking it a bit. Maki moan from the act. This encourage Nico more. Nico slowly let her tongue touching Maki's lips, licking it slowly, asking permission to enter Maki's mouth. Maki who is already aroused from all those kissing, open her mouth slightly, allowing Nico's tongue to enter. Nico's tongue explore every single area in Maki's mouth. "Haah.." Maki moan inside Nico's mouth. After a few minutes, the two broke apart, trying to catch their breath. "Maki-chan.. I love you." Nico said, still breathing hard. "I-I love you too." Maki said also the same like Nico, trying to catch her breath.

Nico move slightly, kissing Maki's neck. Nico lick it slowly, trying to enjoy Maki's taste, and then she nibble and suck her neck's a little, making a hickey. "Ahh.." Maki moan, enjoying Nico's act towards her. While Nico kissing Maki's neck, her hand slowly move downwards, towards Maki's boobs. She then gently give it a squeeze, groping it in rhythm manner. "Haahh.." This make Maki moan a little bit louder. Maki realize she moan a little too loud hence she put her hand on her mouth. Trying to muffle her voice. Nico stop her act and remove Maki's hand from her mouth. "I want to hear you moan Maki-chan." Nico look at Maki's eyes, she slowly brought Maki's hand to he lips, kissing it gently. "B-But its embarrasing. What if my butler and maid heard me." Maki said, blushing very red. "Its okay, no one can hear us. You told me before they are going home at 10pm right. Now its nearly 10pm so I'm sure they already ready to leave." Nico kiss Maki's forehead gently. "B-But." Maki still not sure about that. "Please... Maki-chan.." Nico said, pleading while making a cute face. With that cute face of course Maki can't refuse her. "U-Um. F-Fine then" Maki give up, can't resist Nico's pleading. Nico smile. "Thank you Maki-chan. I love you so much." Nico said happily, resuming her act on Maki, groping her boobs and kissing her neck.

**_Then the rest of the night... Well.. I will leave it to your imagination. LOL jk._**

**A/N Until this chapter, everything is still T-rated. But by next chapter, I might change the rating. Till next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N Warning, this chapter is considered as M-rated. If you are underage or can't handle this kind of stuff, please back off. I already warn you. Anyway, enjoy.**

It was 10.15pm, the butler and maid of Nishikino's household already gone home, leaving the house nearly empty, except for those two couple who is in Maki's room.

"Haahhh... Nico-chan.." Maki moan when Nico nibble her ears, while Nico's hand start to unbutton Maki's pajamas. Maki put her hand at the back of Nico's body, caressing it upside down, feeling the petite girl's body to her fullest. Once Nico finish unbuttoning Maki's pajamas, she push the shirt away to the both side, revealing Maki's inviting red bra. "Hehe Maki-chan. You do prepared for tonight right. Wearing such seductive bra." Nico grin, teasing the redhead. "S-Stupid. I am not. Its just a coincidence I'm wearing this tonight." Maki said, blushing very red at Nico's statement. Nico start to kiss Maki's neck again, and going downwards to kiss her collarbone. Her hands grope Maki's boobs, outside from her bra. "Haahh.." Maki moan.

Nico look at Maki's boobs that she groping, covered by the bra. Giving it a gentle squeeze as she watch Maki's reaction. Maki moan. Really enjoying the squeeze. 'Cute.. Maki-chan you are so cute.' Without realizing Nico start to grope Maki's boobs harder. This really pleasure the redhead. "Haahh ahh.." Maki moan louder. Nico get aroused just by looking at Maki. She then slide her hand into Maki's bra, groping her bare boobs. 'Ahh. Her bare boobs are much more softer than I thought. It sure felt different from touching it outside of clothes.' Nico thought, really enjoying it. Her hand then move to Maki's back, begin to unhook the bra. Since its hard to remove it while Maki still wearing her pajamas, she forcefully remove Maki's shirt, and next her bra.

Maki's upper body are now completely naked. Nico stare at Maki's body. 'At the bathroom just now I only manage to see her back. Now when I saw her front, goddamnit she's so beautiful. She do have slender body.. Big boobs... and pink nipple..' Nico enjoying her view. "S-Stop staring you idiot, its embarrasing." Maki try to cover her body with her hand. Nico then kiss Maki's lips, a deep kiss in fact. Her tongue playing inside Maki's mouth, enjoying every single part in it. Maki get aroused by that, she moan loudly. Nico's hand grope Maki's boobs again, roughtly. Then she move downwards, kissing every single part she manage to reach out until she reach Maki's boobs. Maki's nipple are already erected. Nico play around with Maki's nipple. Touching it with her finger slowly, making a circle on her boobs, licking the nipple, and finally, sucking it. At first she just suck it slowly, and then she did it more roughly. While she suck one of Maki's boobs, her other hand grope the others. "Ahh ahh haahh." Maki moan louder this time, really enjoying it. Maki put her hand on Nico's head, removing Nico's pigtail. While Nico sucking her boobs, Maki move her hand on Nico's head, making Nico's hair messy, pulling Nico's head more to her boobs, want her to suck it more and more.

When Nico's done with her sucking, she move to another boobs. Making the same act. Maki moan louder and louder. Gladly they are alone tonight. While Nico suck another boobs, her free hand move around aimlessly on Maki's stomach, slowly move downwards and finally reach Maki's pant. She rub Maki's private part from outside of her pants, try to feel it. She could feel Maki's wetness even from outside the pants. 'She already this wet huh.' Nico grin happily while still sucking Maki's boobs. Nico then slide her hand inside Maki's pant, touching Maki's panties, rubbing her private part from the outside of the panties. 'She's already drenched.' Nico thought. Nico stop sucking Maki's boobs and try to remove Maki's pant forcefully. Maki who is already aroused just let Nico do whatever she want.

Once Nico's done removing Maki's pant, Nico look at Maki's eyes while her hand is touching Maki's private part from outside of the panties. "You are already this wet Maki-chan. Did my action make you horny? Hmm~~ " Nico ask Maki playfully. "S-Shut it." Maki still keep her tsundere act. But she already can't control her desire of wanting to be touch down there. Her genital is already throbbing and tingling like crazy. "Ehh~ Do you want me to stop then?" Nico said playfully, teasing the redhead, her sadistic mode activated. "P-Please.. touch me down there.." Maki who can't control herself anymore, drop her tsundere act, begging Nico to continue. Nico grin. "Alright then~" Nico slide her hand inside Maki's panties, touching Maki's bare genital. Her hand found its way to Maki's clitoris. She then slowly rubbing it. "Haahhh.. Ahhh.. Ahhh.." Maki moan more loudly. Felt very aroused by the touching. 'So cute.. So cute.. Haahh Maki-chan..' Nico also getting wet herself from hearing Maki moan.

Nico remove Maki's panties, now the 1st year are completely naked. Nico stare at Maki's pussy, there is not even a single hair on it so she could see her throbbing clitoris clearly. 'Cute..' Nico touch Maki's pussy slowly, playing with it by making a circle around it and while she at it, more juice coming out from it. 'Woww. She's getting more and more wet.' Nico then begin to lick Maki's clitoris. "Ahhh ahhhh." Maki moan more loudly. Nico lick and suck her clitoris, and nibling it softly. Maki felt she's about to explode from all those act but still manage to hold it. Nico then gently put one finger inside of Maki, when she felt Maki whimper a bit from the pain it cause, Nico stop it middle way. "Are you okay Maki-chan?" Nico ask, concern about her girlfriend. "I-I'm okay. P-Please continue." Maki beg Nico to continue. "O-Okay then." Nico continue sucking her clitoris while trying to put her finger in more deeply. Maki moan louder, with both pain and pleasure feeling combine together. When Nico felt Maki begin to relax, she slowly move her finger inside and outside of Maki's pussy. Maki moan louder and louder. Nico put another finger inside, continue to move it inside out. Maki can't control herself anymore. She felt her desire at its peak, feeling something about to explode. And then she cum, into Nico's face. Nico is a bit surprised but she continue to lick and suck all of Maki's juice. After she finish cleaning Maki's pussy with her mouth, she ask Maki. "Did you just cum Maki-chan?" The redhead didn't say anything, just nodding her head, still tired from cumming. "Good girl." Nico smile at Maki, leaning over to kiss Maki's lips. Maki tiredly replying the kiss. Nico then hug the taller girl, wanting to cuddle with her. "I guess that's it for tonight. Lets sleep Maki-chan." Nico said.

Maki look at Nico's eyes. "I-Its embarrasing if I'm the only one who sleep naked. You too Nico-chan take off your clothes." Maki said, trying to pull Nico's clothes. "Hehe. Okay baby." Nico remove her clothes, now naked, just like Maki. She then resume her cuddling with Maki under the blanket. "T-Thank you Nico-chan, I l-love you." Maki said, kissing Nico on the lips. Nico reply the kisses, "I love you too." And then they doze off to the dreamland, while cuddling nakedly together.

**A/N And that's the end. I hope you guys enjoy the scene. I try to be more specific but its hard though. This is the best I could wrote. Thank you very much for reviewing. It really made my day. XD I might continue the story. Stay tuned~**

********I still can't believe I manage to write lemon. Somehow... Its embarrasinggg. I-I will dig a hole and bury myself in it! *digging a hole* (Just imagine Yukiho from The iDOLMASTER XD)********


End file.
